


The Seven Deadly Evanstan Sins

by thegirl_gcat



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hint of homophobia in "Wrath", M/M, Violence
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 14:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_gcat/pseuds/thegirl_gcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Đố kỵ, Tham ăn, Tham Lam, Trụy Lạc, Kiêu ngạo, Lười biếng, Giận dữ.</p><p>Thất Tông Tội. Những Mối Tội Đầu, Tội Lỗi Sơ Khai; ta gọi tên chúng bởi chúng là bản thể cho mọi tội lỗi của con người. Ai ai cũng có thể bị thúc giục, dụ dỗ, vượt quá giới hạn, sa lầy, vướng phải vòng lao lý. Bất cứ ai sinh ra cũng được định sẵn sai lầm, và đối diện với cám dỗ theo cách riêng của mỗi người.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Seven Deadly Evanstan Sins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuperAnarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Seven Deadly Evanstan Sins.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2578148) by [SuperAnarchy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAnarchy/pseuds/SuperAnarchy). 



> There's something wrong with the HTLM that I can't make this translation looks exactly like the original ones. My apologize :'(

* * * *

Evanstan và Bảy Tông Tội.

Đố kỵ, Tham ăn, Tham Lam, Trụy Lạc, Kiêu ngạo, Lười biếng, Giận dữ.

Thất Tông Tội. Những Mối Tội Đầu, Tội Lỗi Sơ Khai; ta gọi tên chúng bởi chúng là bản thể cho mọi tội lỗi của con người. Ai ai cũng có thể bị thúc giục, dụ dỗ, vượt quá giới hạn, sa lầy, vướng phải vòng lao lý. Bất cứ ai sinh ra cũng được định sẵn sai lầm, và đối diện với cám dỗ theo cách riêng của mỗi người.

* * * *

**Invidia** – Đố kỵ

_nhận thức đầy đau đớn và oán hận đối với những ưu thế kẻ khác đang hưởng thụ cùng ham muốn đạt được ưu thế tương tự: “Vậy anh em đã thoát khỏi mọi sự hiểm độc và dối lừa, tính ngụy thiện, sự ganh ghét hay phỉ báng lòng tốt, hãy như một đứa trẻ sơ sinh, khao khát dòng sữa tâm hồn đạo tinh sạch. Chỉ khi làm vậy, linh hồn anh em mới có thêm cơ may được cứu rỗi” (1 Phi-rơ 2:1-2)._

Trong tất cả các loại tính từ, ghen tuông không hề hợp với Sebastian. Cậu chưa bao giờ quá đố kỵ hay tỏ ý chiếm hữu, tất cả chỉ là ý nghĩ thoáng qua thôi. Nhưng với Chris… Nó trở thành một tính từ hoàn toàn ăn khớp với cậu: Một người phụ nữ hoặc một người đàn ông lại gần anh quá mức có thể khiến tâm trạng Sebastian xấu cả ngày. Hiển nhiên, Chris để ý và Sebastian đã cố gắng hết sức để không biến nó thành vấn đề gì to tát, dẫu rằng, trong thâm tâm, cậu sôi sùng sục mỗi khi có ai khác ngoài cậu khiến Chris mỉm cười. Và cái tên ngốc đó dễ bị chọc cười kinh khủng nên để Sebastian giả bộ không quan tâm từng tiểu tiết một khi cậu chỉ muốn lột da kẻ kia và dọa kẻ đó chạy mất dép là vô cùng khó khăn.

Thậm chí cậu còn tập ‘ánh lườm chết chóc’ nữa. Cậu đã tập trò đó cho vai Chiến Binh Mùa Đông, nhưng cuối cùng nó lại sinh thêm công dụng khác.

Vậy là đêm đó, khi Chris hồn nhiên trò chuyện với một vài người bạn cũ (Sebastian không có quen) mà họ vô tình gặp tại quán bar, và mọi người bắt đầu tán dóc, chậm rãi ngồi xuống bàn. Sebastian nghe họ ôn lại chuyện cũ và cậu rụt rè thu mình lại. Ngay khi cả hội ngồi xuống Sebastian đã nhận ra: Cậu sẽ không bao giờ có cái vụ tête-à-tête như đã định với Chris.

Phần tồi tệ nhất chính là trong đám bạn bè thường có cả người yêu cũ của Chris, khiến Sebastian cảm thấy cực kỳ phiền, nhưng cậu không than thở gì. Cậu cũng vậy nên cậu không tài nào kêu Chris đừng nói chuyện với họ nữa được. Và hiển nhiên, một cô ếch cũng ở tại đây đêm nay, trong cái tiểu đội bạn bè của Chris, bởi vì không có thì mất vui chứ sao. Nhưng Sebastian đã ráng tỏ ra bình tĩnh, ngọt ngào đáng yêu, và không dùng mắt khiến cô ả chảy thành một vũng máu bầy nhầy. Cậu cố không làm cái điệu bộ như thế, hay để lộ cơn ghen tuông đang chực trào. Cậu nuốt xuống cục hận, giữ lấy sự ghét bỏ và lẳng lặng ngồi yên, trưng ra nụ cười dễ thương nhất và giả bộ như mọi chuyện vẫn ổn.

Không đừng để ý cậu vừa nghĩ cái gì, phần kinh khủng nhất chính là, thực sự, không ai biết gì về anh và cô ả kia (họ đã thỏa thuận rồi, nhưng thời gian trôi qua, càng ngày Sebastian càng bất an không biết đây có phải ý hay hay không) và hẳn cô ếch này vẫn còn vương vấn Chris. Sebastian phải ngồi đây và nhìn gã bạn trai của cậu chú ý đến ả bạn gái cũ nhiều hơn cậu và Sebastian chẳng hé răng càm ràm nửa lời. Quả là cảm giác khủng khiếp nhất trần đời.

Thế là cậu cứ ngồi đó và tích cực ăn đập bởi những gì cậu nghe thấy. Nghe người ta kể chuyện ngày xưa với xem ả nháy mắt (và nháy mắt, Sebastian thề là ả ta nháy loạn hết cả lên) một cách rù quyến và ả còn chạm tay vào tay Chris và theo ý kiến của Sebastian, cái chạm lâu hết mức cho phép để Chris rút tay ra. Vượt quá giới hạn làm người tốt rồi và cậu bắt đầu rung đùi thiếu kiên nhẫn, nhai đi nhai lại cái suy nghĩ rồi nhẩm đếm số năm cậu phải đi bóc lịch nếu cậu kết liễu đời ả ngay lập tức. Bởi vì cậu đã tìm ra cách thực hiện rồi đó.

Sebastian có thể cố gắng hòa nhập với cuộc hội thoại, cậu thích nghe những trò ngốc nghếch Chris từng làm trong quá khứ chứ bộ, nhưng vấn đề là: Chris chỉ toàn nói chuyện với ả thôi và Sebastian sắp tức chết mất. Cậu ngạc nhiên vì bản thân đang gọi tên ả trong đầu, và cậu phát rồ lên để kiềm chế cơn bộc phát, để không gọi Chris một tiếng ‘anh yêu’ rồi hôn anh, để cho ả biết là đừng có dí cái đám móng tay giả ấy vào người bạn trai cậu nữa.

Chris thì trông như thể đã quên béng Sebastian đang ở đây và anh cứ cười lăn lộn không thôi, nói về những đề tài Sebastian chẳng quan tâm và dĩ nhiên không muốn nghe. Cậu cảm thấy vô tội, đêm nay đáng lẽ là của họ cơ mà, thế rồi cuối cùng lại thành ra là đêm của Chris đàn đúm cùng hội bạn cũ và với ả. Sebastian bắt đầu nghĩ mình nên đi và cứ kệ họ thôi nhưng cậu chẳng tin ả người cũ này chút nào. Đó là một nghịch lý, bởi cùng lúc, cậu rất tin tưởng Chris.

Mọi sự chú ý của Chris đổ dồn vào đám bạn cùng cô ả, và Sebastian đang ghen lồng lộn. Cậu đâu có được dành nhiều thời gian như vậy với Chris, kể cả khi trời không tối muộn như bây giờ. Thế mà lúc này cậu phải đi chia sẻ anh cùng mọi sự quan tâm và cậu không thích thế tí nào hết.

Mọi sự chịu đựng của cậu sụp đổ khi Chris không thể ngừng cười lớn và tự chộp tay lên ngực trái khi ả gợi anh nhớ về một kỉ niệm ngớ ngẩn kỳ quặc, và Sebastian nốc một hơi hết sạch đồ uống luôn. Cậu đứng phắt dậy, cầm theo áo khoác và bảo mọi người rằng cậu ra ngoài hút thuốc. Cậu không nhìn Chris nhưng cậu biết anh đang nhìn cậu chằm chằm, và cậu biết Chris hiểu rằng cậu không đi ra ngoài chỉ vì một điếu thuốc. Cậu im lặng và đi khỏi, hít vào không khí trong lành với cường độ gấp đôi bình thường.

Sebastian không thể phủ nhận cậu ghen với đám bạn Chris vì họ thu hút mọi sự chú ý của anh, và cũng bởi cậu nghĩ Chris sẽ hạnh phúc (ừ thì, đã thế) vì cuối cùng họ cũng có một đêm bên nhau, nhưng hóa ra cậu đã nhầm vì Chris chẳng bận tâm chuyện san sẻ thời gian của họ.

Thế rồi khi Chris bước ra ngoài cùng cậu, một mình, và Sebastian không dám ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh bởi cậu cảm thấy mình là một tên đần chính hiệu. Nếu trong trường hợp ngược lại hẳn Chris sẽ tìm cách hòa hợp với bạn cậu và trò chuyện với họ.

Cậu không ngăn được nụ cười toe toét trên môi khi nhận ra Chris đang mặc áo khoác của anh và đang thì thầm vào tai cậu rằng anh sẵn sàng rời đi bất cứ khi nào Sebastian muốn bởi vì anh rất mong được ở riêng với cậu.

* * * *

  
_**Gula** – Tham ăn._

_sự quá độ trong ăn uống: “vì những tên bợm rượu và mọi kẻ phàm ăn sẽ trở nên nghèo đói, cũng bè lũ ham ngủ hóa rách rưới tàn tạ.” (Kinh Cựu Ước 23:21)._

Bánh cronut là một thứ Sebastian có thể ăn 24/7 mà không bao giờ mở miệng than phiền. Bánh cronut là thứ duy nhất có thể khiến Sebastian dành từng phút từng phút xếp hàng chờ đợi chỉ để mua bằng được một mẩu thiên đường (cậu sẽ nuốt sau hai lần nhai). Bánh cronut là thứ Sebastian để tiên quyết chọn trong hàng ngàn thứ để ăn khác. Nhưng cronut cũng là thứ khiến Sebastian phát bệnh vì ăn quá nhiều.  
Hôm nay là kỷ niệm hai năm yêu đương của họ và Chris đang làm một quý ông còn Sebastian cứ luyên thuyên mãi về sự ngon vô cùng tận của bánh cronut. Thế là Chris bèn quyết định dậy sớm để ra ngoài mua thứ đồ ngọt mà bạn trai anh có vẻ còn yêu hơn cả anh. Còn rất sớm và Chris thì rất mệt, nhưng anh sẽ làm mọi thứ để khiến bạn trai mình vui lòng và điều đó bao gồm cả việc chờ hai mươi phút để mua một hộp bánh cronut, chẳng mảy may đế ý đến dãy người đằng sau mình có ai mua được hay không.

Khi anh trở về căn hộ của họ, Sebastian vẫn đang ngủ say và Chris –hy vọng- anh không đánh thức cậu khi cánh cửa kẽo kẹt mở ra một âm thanh chói tai. Anh cũng không đánh thức cậu khi trượt vào giường bên cạnh cậu.

Không, thay vào đó, anh có cách đánh thức cậu thật đáng yêu và ngọt ngào bằng những nụ hôn lên lưng, lên vai, lên khuôn mặt non nớt của cậu.

Như mọi khi, Sebastian vẫn rất quyến rũ với đôi mắt ngái ngủ và khuôn mặt xưng xỉa, và theo thường lệ Chris luôn không kiềm nổi mình rồi thế là giây phút đánh thức ngọt ngào nhanh chóng biến thành cuộc mây mưa trong cơn ngái ngủ của ngày kỷ niệm và Sebastian trông không có vẻ gì phàn nàn chuyện thức giấc như vậy. Cậu không than phiền gì chuyện đó, chỉ than phiền sao Chris lề mề quá đi. Kể cả khi đang ngái ngủ, cậu chàng vẫn biết mình muốn gì, muốn thế nào, Chris thì không thể từ chối một Sebastian ra uy trên giường. Ơn trời, bánh cronut không bị nguội nên họ tha hồ nhấm nhá thì giờ. Chris đã lên kế hoạch không ra khỏi nhà hôm nay nhưng hiển nhiên là họ sẽ không đi đâu cả (ít nhất là, không) ra khỏi giường.

Đã gần mười một giờ trưa khi Chris, với thân mình nhớt nhác, lết ra khỏi giường để đi lấy món quà bất ngờ nho nhỏ của anh. Vẫn chưa hẳn là quà của Sebastian, nhưng cái nụ cười cậu dành cho anh báo hiệu rằng anh không cần phải bận tâm tìm quà thiệt nữa. Nụ hôn anh nhận được khi vừa ngồi xuống giường đã chứng nhận điều đó.

Ban đầu Chris mua nó cho Sebastian là bởi anh biết cậu thích ăn, nhưng rồi Sebastian mời anh một miếng và anh nếm thử: Đã giác ngộ. Anh đã hoàn toàn thấu hiểu sự bấn loạn của Sebastian bởi vì lâu lắm lắm rồi anh chưa ăn thứ gì ngon đến vậy. Đã rõ lý do Sebastian phát bệnh vì ăn quá nhiều bánh.

Vèo vèo, cái hộp hết trơn. Có tổng cộng mười hai cái bánh và cả hai chia nhau mỗi người sáu cái nhưng cảm giác vẫn chưa đủ no, một phần cũng tại đôi mắt cún con của Sebastian, lời thỉnh cầu cùng hứa hẹn phần thưởng đã khiến Chris nhỏm dậy mặc quần áo, chui vào bộ đồ gần nhất mà không để ý anh đã mặc nhầm áo của Sebastian (lý do vì sao nó chật ních thế), và trở lại cửa hàng bánh mua thêm hộp khác. Một lần nữa không mảy may để tâm đến hàng người sau lưng anh bởi vì khốn nạn quá, cái món đấy ngon tuyệt cú mèo.

Khi quay về nhà lần hai, anh mang cái hộp lên phòng ngủ và cởi đồ để chui vào chăn cùng Sebastian khỏa thân. Sebastian có hứa hẹn và cách cậu thực hiện còn tuyệt vời hơn thế nữa, nghịch ngợm đồ ăn là không được và Chris hoàn toàn đồng ý với ý kiến trên, trừ khi bạn trai bạn ăn chúng trên cơ thể bạn. Và sự thật, Sebastian đang ăn một chiếc cronut đặt lên cậu nhỏ của Chris mà cậu cảm thấy rất mắc cười, một trong những điều ngớ ngẩn và quyến rũ nhất họ từng làm.

Sau một màn mây mưa khác, không ngái ngủ những vẫn rất nóng bỏng, thậm chí còn hơn cả nóng, họ đã hết bánh cronut và có một sự thật rất phổ biến là: hoạt động thể chất khiến bạn mau đói bụng. Đó là lý do thúc đẩy Chris mặc đồ lần nữa, để tình nhân bé nhỏ lại một mình trên giường và xuống phố mua thêm cái thứ phế thải gây nghiện ấy. Lần thứ ba trong ngày, anh mua một hộp bánh và chẳng mảy may để tâm xem hàng người phía sau có mua được không, trong đời chưa có giây nào anh ích kỷ đến thế.

Chiều đã muộn và anh không thể bắt mình ăn cái gì khác được. Trở lại giường, kéo Sebastian vào vòng tay lần nữa rồi cả hai cứ thế mà chén. Loài ác ma hẳn đã thì thầm vào tai gã chế biến công thức bởi vì chỉ có sản phẩm của quỷ Sa tăng mới ngon đến độ đó được thôi. Chris không muốn nghĩ về quãng thời gian anh phải dành ra để tập luyện nhằm loại bỏ đám chất béo anh vừa ních vào bụng, anh cũng không muốn nghĩ tới lời khiển trách của huấn luyện viên luôn. Trong một khoảnh khắc Chris nghĩ mình nên dừng ăn đi thôi, thế rồi Sebastian lại thực hiện một hành vi nóng bỏng khác và Chris thấy mình đang ăn một miếng cronut trong miệng Sebastian. Có khi anh chẳng cần lo về lượng calo cần tiêu thụ đâu nhỉ, bởi vì Sebastian đang giúp anh ngay và luôn rồi.

Và vòng quay cứ thế tiếp diễn: Ăn bánh cronut, làm tình, Chris mặc đồ, đi mua thêm cronut rồi quay lại như một vòng xoáy bất tận. Sau đó trời đã quá muộn để mua bánh và thế là họ khỏa thân trong bếp, cố thử làm theo một công thức trên mạng bởi vì cả hai không tài nào ngừng ăn cronut cũng như ngừng làm tình được.

Đó là một lễ kỷ niệm khó quên với Chris.

* * * *

_**Avaritia** – Tham lam._

_ham muốn ích kỷ và dữ dội cho một thứ gì đó, đặc biệt là tiền tài, danh vọng, tình dục hoặc lương thực: “Họ đánh mất cả sự cảm thương, đành bỏ mình trong một đời buông lung, đem lòng mê đắm không biết chán mà phạm hết mọi điều tham lam ô uế.” (Ê-phê-sô 4:19)._

Trên đời này có một thứ Chris vô cùng thèm khát, không phải địa vị hay tiền bạc, không phải hào quang, cũng không phải thứ gì thuộc về vật chất, mà là Sebastian. Cơ thể của Sebastian thì đúng hơn. Làn môi, ngón tay, xương chậu, cặp đùi, bất cứ thứ gì, miễn là nó thuộc về cơ thể Sebastian. Miễn là anh có thể chạm vào, hôn lên hay bất cứ cử chỉ nào anh nghĩ tới khi áp môi lên làn da mềm mại. Sebastian thì không bao giờ đợi quá lâu để từ bỏ và thỏa mãn bất kỳ ham muốn nào của Chris, bất kể nơi chốn, bất kể thời điểm.

Vậy nên hôm ấy, khi họ phải có mặt tại một sự kiện nọ, Chris cứ nhìn cậu chằm chằm suốt. Và khi Sebastian bắt gặp cái nhìn chăm chú của anh thì trò chơi nho nhỏ của họ bắt đầu và tăng tiến rất nhanh.

Chỉ là Chris cảm thấy không thể có đủ Sebastian cho mình. Anh luôn muốn nhiều hơn mỗi khi họ bắt đầu trò chơi, và ngay lúc này Chris cần nhiều hơn là Sebastian thì thào những điều tục tĩu vào tai anh. Anh muốn nhiều hơn những lời thách thức trước đám đông của Sebastian. Mỗi khi chơi cùng Sebastian thì anh luôn là một tay kém cỏi: Anh khuất phục quá dễ dàng và mau lẹ. Nữa, nhiều hơn nữa. Đó là lý do thúc giục Chris kéo Sebastian tới một nơi riêng tư hơn để họ có thể nhốt mình trong đó. Chỉ hai người mà thôi, Chris, Sebastian, nhưng quan trọng hơn cả: toàn bộ cơ thể Sebastian là của anh.

Anh cũng cảm thấy không có đủ hương vị của Sebastian. Thớ lưỡi gây nghiện cậu cũng không đủ. Chỉ hôn thôi không đủ, những ngón tay bấu víu lấy tấm lưng, nắm lấy mái tóc cũng chưa được. Đầu tiên có lẽ anh thấy ổn rồi, nhưng sang giây thứ thì cảm giác đó tan biến. Nữa, Chris muốn thêm nữa. Sự tham lam điên cuồng cái chạm của cậu đã khiến anh kéo khóa quần jean của Sebastian và luồn tay vào trong quần lót của cậu, hy vọng sẽ nhận được điều tương tự.

Anh thưởng thức hơi nhiệt tỏa ra từ hạ bộ của Sebastian qua tay mình. Cái cách Sebastian đảo lưỡi trong miệng, cái cách những ngón tay thon dài của cậu vuốt ve anh. Quá tốt, đáng giá ngàn vàng luôn. Tốt thật nhưng vẫn chưa đủ. Ham muốn tình dục của anh vẫn chưa được thỏa mãn và thủ dâm bằng tay: Lúc này nó hoàn toàn không đủ với Chris.

Sebastian biết chứ, cậu có thể đoán được Chris đang nghĩ gì, Chris muốn gì, luôn luôn. Đó là lý do cậu quỳ xuống trước mặt gã bạn trai với nụ cười nửa miệng đen tối. Cặp môi nghịch ngợm ngoạm lấy anh, háo hức và tham lam thỏa mãn Chris.

Tuyệt vời, nó gần như hoàn mỹ và trong tích tắc Chris nghĩ vậy là ổn rồi, nhưng không. Không, thực sự không và mặc dù khuôn miệng của Sebastian chẳng khác gì thiên đường, anh vẫn muốn thêm. Anh đang trở nên tham lam, anh biết điều đó. Họ đang ở một nơi công cộng và cả hai đã biến mất hơn vài phút nhưng Chris không thể kiềm chế bản thân. Anh cần nhiều hơn, anh muốn nhiều hơn, anh sẽ có tất cả những gì anh muốn.

Nắm lấy tóc Sebastian, khiến cậu ngẩng đầu lên và nhìn thẳng vào mắt cậu. Đôi ngươi xanh xám của cậu ấy, đầy nhục dục - tuy vẫn ít hơn Chris’- bắn thẳng một tia nhiệt nóng bỏng xuống bụng Chris và Chris không thể ngừng những cú thúc.

Không thể dừng lại, lòng tham đã chặn đứng sức phản kháng của anh, anh dựng Sebastian đứng dậy và ấn mặt cậu vào tường. Không thể dừng lại, không muốn dừng lại, sẽ không dừng lại bởi Sebastian chẳng bảo anh như thế. Đâu có, Sebastian đang mút và làm ướt ngón tay Chris, và trước khi ý thức được mọi chuyện, anh đã trượt một ngón vào trong Sebastian.

Những tiếng thở gấp gáp của Sebastian vẫn không đủ thỏa mãn anh. Mọi giác quan đang căng tràn phấn khích. Nhu cầu được chạm, nếm, cảm nhận tràn ngập và anh nhấn Sebastian vào nụ hôn lần nữa. Một nụ hôn sâu và anh thêm ngón thứ hai vào, âm thanh rên rỉ trong vòm họng của Sebastian có vẻ vẫn chưa đủ.

Anh biết Sebastian cũng phấn khích như anh vậy, vì sự thật là thớ lưỡi của cả hai đang mải miết xoắn vào nhau, là tay cậu nắm lấy tóc anh, bờ hông cong lên hay cơ thể cậu run rẩy vì những ngón tay Chris, là cái cách cậu van lơi giữa những nụ hôn. Đã đủ mọi dấu hiệu.

Vẫn cảm thấy thiếu thốn và anh hết kiên nhẫn, thật dơ bẩn nhưng đầu óc anh đặc nghẹt chúng, anh nhổ nước bọt ra tay và bôi đều lên vật cương cứng. Anh áp sát cơ thể Sebastian và bắt đầu đẩy vào trong, cùng lúc cắn răng lên vai cậu. Chắc hẳn phải đau lắm, dãn căng đầy khổ sở và Sebastian rên rỉ, nhăn nhó vì đau. Nhưng thế là đủ để Chris trở lại mặt đất và ngừng ham muốn như một gã điên.

Anh đã định ngừng lại nhưng Sebastian xin anh đừng, xin anh hãy tiếp tục và anh rất biết ơn khi có một người bạn trai như cậu. Luôn sẵn sàng dùng cơ thể chịu đựng lòng tham của anh bất cứ lúc nào và bất cứ nơi đâu khi nó bộc phát. Đôi bàn tay bám vào hông cậu, chiếm hữu cậu. Tiếng rên Sebastian tạo ra vào lúc Chris day mút vành tai cậu khiến anh muốn vào sâu hơn. Bằng cách nào đó, anh vẫn cẩn trọng không di chuyển quá nhanh, quá mạnh. Phần nào trong anh vẫn tỉnh táo và không muốn làm tổn thương Sebastian. Bảo vệ cậu khỏi chính anh.

Sự kiểm soát nhanh chóng trôi tuột đi, anh không thể dừng lại hay chậm lại được nữa. Anh đấu tranh để kiềm chế bản thân một chút, để không đẩy nhanh tiến độ, yêu cuồng si mỗi hơi thở nặng nhọc của Sebastian.

Thế rồi vẫn lại không đủ, Sebastian thật chật chội, quá chật chội và anh muốn chết mất. Chris biết lý do là bởi họ thiếu sự chuẩn bị nên anh chỉ muốn xuất ra, anh cũng muốn Sebastian ra như vậy. Ngón tay anh siết lấy cơ thể Sebastian và di chuyển dần đến dương vật của cậu, vuốt dọc, muốn giúp đỡ. Mọi âm thanh mà Sebastian tạo ra tắc nghẹn nên không ai nghe thấy, cơ thể cậu chuyển động với những cú giật mất kiểm soát, và Chris xong. Anh run rẩy mở to mắt khi phun trào, lấp đầy Sebastian và cảm giác thật sự rất tuyệt diệu.

Sebastian là người duy nhất có thể khiến anh cư xử như vậy. Mất kiểm soát, khiến anh muốn nhiều hơn dù anh đã có quá đủ, khiến anh khao khát kể cả trong những phút giây tồi tệ nhất. Là bình yên sau cơn bão, và Chris thở mạnh, tựa vầng trán đẫm mồ hôi vào áo Sebastian, ráng đưa hô hấp trở lại bình thường. Nhỏ nhẹ thì thào lời xin lỗi, một phần của anh cảm thấy xấu hổ vì đã làm đau Sebastian dù rằng anh đã cố thuyết phục mình điều ngược lại.

Đó là một sự thật Chris không thể chối cãi : Anh sẽ chẳng bao giờ cảm thấy đủ với Sebastian và rồi thế nào Sebastian cũng sẽ khiến anh cư xử y như một thằng trẻ ranh đổ đốn lần nữa.

* * * *

**Luxuria** – Trụy lạc.

có ham muốn nhục dục hoặc nhu cầu vô cùng mãnh liệt: “Song ta phán cho các ngươi biết: Hễ ai ngó đàn bà mà động tình tham muốn, thì trong lòng đã phạm tội tà dâm cùng người rồi.” (Ma-thi-ơ 5:28).

Hiện đang diễn ra một buổi phỏng vấn lớn và Sebastian biết cậu phải thật tập chung. Cậu dễ bị xao nhãng kinh khủng và rất nhanh tự mình chìm vào dòng suy tưởng, nhưng chú tâm tới một câu hỏi vớ vẩn mà cậu đã trả lời đi trả lời lại hơn mười lần hôm nay với Chris đang nhìn mình chằm chằm là một chuyện vượt quá khả năng của cậu.

Cậu ý thức được sự mất tập trung của mình, lắp bắp và dông dài và hiển nhiên chém gió linh tinh về câu hỏi kế tiếp, nhưng thường thường cậu chẳng bao giờ trả lời đúng trọng tâm cả, không tiết lộ quá nhiều thông tin, nên cậu hy vọng mọi người nghĩ cậu đang giữ gìn bí mật của Marvel. Nhưng sự thật thì, cậu cũng không giấu giếm nhiều lắm vì Marvel chả tiết lộ cho ai cái gì bao giờ.

Ngược lại, cậu tập trung 100% vào Chris. Sebastian biết cái ánh nhìn ngây thơ vô tội ấy của anh, (chậc, ngây thơ vô tội như thể bạn đang nhìn một người bạn phập mỗi đêm và mút cậu nhỏ của bạn mỗi khi họ muốn, và trong trường hợp này, mỗi khi chính là mỗi ngày đó) nhưng dù biết thế, Sebastian vẫn cứ tiếp tục những hình ảnh đang xâm lấn đầu óc cậu và chúng cũng chẳng đẹp đẽ gì. Đầy tục tĩu, nhơ nhớp và tội lỗi, chẳng ngọt ngào cũng chẳng đáng yêu.

Bây giờ cậu chuyển sang cựa quậy trong ghế ngồi và ánh nhìn của Chris đã thay đổi, sáng bừng lên tia thèm khát, cậu biết Chris hiểu là cậu đang hứng lên rồi, và thế là Chris nở nụ cười nghịch ngợm. Khoảnh khắc ấy Sebastian nhận ra mình đã bị phang, không phải theo cái kiểu đó, dù cậu đang mong như vậy, nhưng giờ Chris bắt đầu nhấn nhá môi dưới bởi anh biết nó kích thích Sebastian đến mức nào và buổi phỏng vấn tót lên một cấp độ khổ sở mới.

Cắn nhẹ môi dưới, nhấn hàm răng trắng xuống và nghiến nó như mời gọi, bờ môi phơn phớt hồng lên, mềm mại đến độ Sebastian chỉ muốn ngấu nghiến chúng. Cướp lấy, đánh dấu quyền sở hữu và cho cả thế giới thấy cậu có thể làm gì với chúng, và đôi môi ấy thường hôn cậu.

Cậu run lên vì nhớ đến bờ môi Chris trên vật cương cứng của cậu mới tầm một tiếng trước và cậu muốn nữa. Mà thôi, quên đi, cậu muốn làm thế với Chris. Có vài thứ Sebastian luôn muốn làm và ngậm cậu nhỏ của Chris là một trong số đó. Dường như cậu bị nghiện vị tinh dịch của Chris và thậm chí cậu có thể nói tôi chẳng thấy ngượng nghịu gì cả vì đó là sự thật, cậu có thể mút Chris ngay bây giờ để nếm lại cái vị đó lần nữa.

Cậu đang khấn trời khấn đất cho buổi phỏng vấn xong nhanh nhanh lên bởi vì đây là phi vụ cuối ngày rồi và cái sự khao khát, nóng ruột của cậu càng ngày càng rõ. Và ham muốn duy nhất lúc này của cậu là ngậm thằng bé của Chris trong miệng và khiến anh thở dốc đến khi anh bắn ra. Cậu đã cạn kiệt cảm giác ăn năn hối lỗi.

Sebastian lịch sự chào tạm biệt và điều tiếp theo cậu ý thức được chính là cậu đã kéo tuột Chris vào phòng vệ sinh gần nhất và kéo khóa quần anh cho chúng rơi đốp xuống đất cạnh mắt cá chân trong khi cậu quỳ xuống. Cậu cởi quần lót của anh ra, quỳ trước vật thể đến từ giấc mơ kỳ ảo nhất (kỳ ảo đến độ có nhiều ngày cậu còn không tin nó là thực, nó vặn xoắn cuộn tròn thành trôn ốc), cậu sẵn sàng đưa một nửa thứ cương cứng của Chris vào khuôn miệng ẩm ướt. Mục tiêu đầu tiên là khiến anh hoàn toàn cương lên, nhưng không nên kéo dài làm gì, và không nên làm anh rên rỉ quá to vì cả hai đang ở trong phòng vệ sinh công cộng, Sebastian ngâm nga sức nóng của Chris trong miệng.

Cậu không mất chút thời gian nào hoàn thành mục tiêu đầu tiên, giờ đây cậu có thể hưởng thụ nó, nhẹ nhàng liếm và mút dương vật của Chris. Và việc Chris đang đẩy vào miệng cậu với một sự gấp gáp khó kiềm nén là thành tựu đáng tự hào nhất của Sebastian ngày hôm nay, bên cạnh đấy, Chris đang tự cắn nắm đấm của mình để tránh làm ồn.

Sebastian biết cậu giỏi mà, nhưng mỗi khi làm loạn với Chris thì mọi thứ luôn trở nên quá đà. Cậu quá tự hào về bản thân và cậu muốn mút Chris cả tiếng đồng hồ nhưng không có khả năng, không phải ở đây hay bây giờ, bây giờ chỉ là giải pháp tức thì. Theo Sebastian, tức thì và làm loạn không đồng nghĩa với nhau. Cậu thì luôn muốn làm mọi thứ để những giây phút kỉ niệm ngắn ngủi bám dính lấy Chris cả tuần. Nhưng việc cạn kiệt thời gian lúc này không có nghĩa là cậu sẽ không tiếp tục ngay khi cả hai quay về căn hộ của cậu.

Cậu mút nhanh hơn, mãnh liệt hơn, nấn ná, bỡn cợt, thách thức hơn, và cái âm thanh thái quá nho nhỏ mà Chris thở hắt ra chính là phần thưởng cho Sebastian. Cậu mút và nghịch với lưỡi mình, đưa Chris vào sâu nhất có thể. Những ngón tay Chris túm lấy tóc cậu, siết chặt để cảnh báo rằng anh sắp tới giới hạn. Điều đó khiến Sebastian mỉm cười, kể cả khi cậu yêu thích mọi quá trình thì dùng miệng với Chris vẫn là một trò cậu cực kỳ hâm mộ, khi Chris bắn ra, cậu thích Chris xuất trong miệng cậu, vì cậu sẽ vui vẻ và sung sướng điên cuồng nuốt lấy từng giọt một.

Ừ, có thể nói cậu tôn sùng tinh dịch của Chris.

  
_* * * *_

_**Superbia** – Kiêu ngạo._

_phẩm cách hoặc biểu hiện của lòng tự tôn – tự tin bất bình thường: “Kiêu ngạo đi trước, bại hoại theo sau. Và tính tự cao lấn bước sự sa ngã.” (Kinh Cựu Ước 16:18)._

Sebastian luôn có thể khiến anh hứng lên và đó là điều Chris chưa bao giờ thừa nhận. Anh biết, Sebastian biết, nhưng anh quá kiêu ngạo để cho cậu cảm giác thỏa mãn vì có khả năng điều khiển anh.

Anh sẽ nói bất cứ điều gì cho Sebastian để thuyết phục cậu tin anh vẫn điều khiển được bản thân (kể cả lý do không thỏa đáng đi) nhưng rồi mọi hành động của anh lại chứng minh điều ngược lại.

Anh chối bỏ sự thật là Sebastian khiến anh rỉ ra trong quần khi làm cái màn thoát y ấy vài tuần trước. Anh cũng luôn chối bỏ việc cậu khiến đầu óc anh quay cuồng mỗi lần dùng miệng (bởi vì, đệch, bạn sẽ không bao giờ biết thế nào là khoái cảm không báo trước cho tới khi có một Sebastian dùng làn môi đĩ thõa thèm khát thổi cho bạn). Anh chối bay luôn lý do cho việc làm tình thường xuyên giữa họ là vì Chris thực lòng không tài nào kiềm chế được khi ở cạnh Sebastian. Chỉ cần một từ, một cái nháy mắt, một cử chỉ hay một lời chọc ghẹo là Chris sẽ làm mọi thứ Sebastian muốn.

Chỉ là anh quá kiêu căng để thừa nhận.

Anh cũng quá kiêu ngạo để thừa nhận mình đã thì thào “con mẹ nó, anh yêu em” không lâu sau khi họ bắt đầu gặp gỡ, trong lúc làm tình, bởi vì Sebastian đã tìm ra một góc độ hoàn hảo để ngồi trên thằng nhỏ của Chris. Một lần nữa lại quá kiêu căng khi anh phải ngồi hàng giờ trong một buổi họp báo với sự cương cứng đầy khổ sở bởi ngón tay của Sebastian đang vẽ những biểu tượng linh tinh trên đầu gối anh, rồi nhích lên cao hơn, bên dưới chiếc bàn, và thế là một vài phút sau, Sebastian dè dặt đẩy qua chỗ anh một mẩu giấy với nội dung bậy bạ nhất trần đời và bất kỳ ai trong số bạn diễn của họ cũng có thể đọc được.

Lý do anh cấm mình nói cho Sebastian biết anh dễ bị kích động tới mức nào cũng tương tự, Chris có kể cho cậu, nhưng chẳng bao giờ nói quá nhiều. Hay việc anh không thể kiềm chế nếu Sebastian để lộ ra một chút thú tính, và anh muốn thỏa mãn bất cứ khao khát nào của cậu. Hay việc Sebastian chỉ cần cười nụ cười ấy và nhìn ánh nhìn ấy là đã đủ khiến Chris cương. Kể cả sau khi lên đỉnh, chỉ cần anh nhìn Sebastian ướt đẫm mồ hôi và thở dốc là anh đã muốn hiệp hai ngay lập tức vì cậu quá xinh đẹp.

Chưa kể đến cái tuần cả hai mọc rễ tại giường và quên luôn ăn uống vì họ cứ làm tình rồi lại ngủ mãi. Chợp mắt một chút với Sebastian dính chặt lấy người mình và chàng trai luôn luôn biết cách chăm sóc cho hạ bộ của Chris mỗi lần nó ngóc đầu dậy khi họ thức giấc. Và Sebastian cũng là lý do Chris từ chối mặc boxer dưới bộ đồ Captain America bởi lẽ số lần họ nhanh chóng nhen nhóm ý định làm trò đen tối là vô số kể.

Chris quá kiêu ngạo để thừa nhận cuộc sống của anh xoay quanh Sebastian cùng những mong mỏi của cậu và anh sẽ làm tất cả để có được một phút riêng tư với cậu vào bất cứ khi nào.

Là tính kiêu ngạo cản trở Chris yêu cầu cậu mút cho anh ngay và luôn vì anh không chờ nổi nữa. Bởi Sebastian luôn thích đùa giỡn và nếu cậu không sớm làm gì đó, nếu cậu không chạm vào anh ngay, Chris sẽ tự giải quyết. Sebastian đang mỉm cười và bò lên giường, cơ thể uốn cong, tiến gần đến vật cương cứng của Chris, phả hơi thở lên nó rồi lại di chuyển để hôn qua phần khác của cơ thể Chris và anh không thể chờ lâu hơn nữa.

Xét giây phút này trong phiên bản của Chris, sẽ không ai đề cập đến chuyện Chris hạ hông xuống vì thất vọng. Anh sẽ không thừa nhận anh rên rỉ câu ‘làm ơn’ vô số lần, anh sẽ quên bẵng luôn mình rên rỉ khi Sebastian còn chưa đặt môi lên vì cảm nhận hơi thở cậu vờn quanh thật quá phấn khích.

Và quan trọng hơn, anh sẽ không bao giờ công nhận chỉ cần Sebastian liếm láp một chút là anh đã lên đỉnh và trải nghiệm sự trống trải sau quá nhiều phấn khích.

  
_* * * *_

_**Acedia** – Lười biếng._

_không ưa hoạt động hay dùng sức; không có năng lượng hay khí lực: “Đường kẻ biếng nhác như một hàng rào gai; Còn nẻo người ngay thẳng được ban bằng.” (Kinh Cựu Ước 15:19)._

Hôm nay là một trong những đêm cả hai phải ra ngoài với nụ cười giả tạo, cư xử ngoan ngoãn và hùa theo những trò đùa ngớ ngẩn. Đây là một phần công việc nhưng Sebastian chẳng có tí động lực nào để thực hiện, do lười biếng và do chẳng-quan-tâm. Chris cũng không có vẻ thích thú gì lắm, nhưng dù sao anh cũng đã đóng bộ và xịt nước hoa, mái tóc được chải gọn gàng và bộ râu được cạo đẹp.

Đó không phải một buổi công chiếu phim hay chương trình từ thiện, họ phải đi vì bị bảo phải đi và Sebastian không nhớ nổi tại sao lại thế, cũng chẳng buồn thắc mắc. Chris đang chờ cậu và cậu chậm rãi thật chậm rãi mặc quần. Cậu chẳng buồn tắm luôn, hôm nay cậu không làm gì cả nên vẫn sạch sẽ sau khi tắm đêm qua.

Cậu mới chỉ rời giường để lết vào bếp, ăn linh tinh rồi làm tổ trên ghế bành hết cả ngày. Cậu không làm gì cả và cuối cùng nằm chuyển kênh liên tục. Chris bắt gặp cậu nhìn chằm chằm vào đám Sponge Bob quần vuông khi anh chạy bộ về. Lúc tắm xong anh đi ra ngoài và thấy cậu đang xem hoặc chính xác hơn là lảm nhảm lại từng câu thoại trong một tập của Friends. Rồi Chris câm nín mọi lời bình luận khi bắt đầu làm bữa trưa trong lúc Sebastian kỳ cục nhìn chằm chằm vào một tập phim Extreme Makeover nào đó. Anh cũng tốt bụng câm nín khi Sebastian xem hoạt hình Nàng Tiên Cá bản tiếng Romanian.

Cậu rất vui vì Chris không càu nhàu gì chuyện cậu nằm ì ạch và chẹp, thờ ơ trong hôm nay, cậu còn chả buồn tranh cãi luôn, bởi vì kiểu gì Chris nói cũng đúng thôi (kể có sai thì hôm nay Chris cũng sẽ đúng vì Sebastian đã mất hết năng lượng phản đối hay làm sáng tỏ quan điểm.)

Nhưng sau mười lăm phút nằn nỉ cậu mặc đồ, Chris đã khuất phục và thở dài sườn sượt. Anh ngồi lên giường và Sebastian nhướn mắt nhìn anh.

“Em sao thế?” Chris hỏi.

Sự thật là, Sebastian cũng mù tịt luôn. Chẳng có lý do gì cho sự cư xử kỳ quặc, chả qua là cậu không thích cử động hay nói chuyện thôi, cậu chỉ muốn chui vào chăn và đánh một giấc trong vòng tay Chris. Sebastian chỉ nhìn Chris chằm chằm, không hé răng nửa lời. Cậu biết Chris đang rất bình tĩnh, có chút buồn bã, cậu luôn đoán được Chris nghĩ gì khi nhìn thật sâu vào mắt anh và ngay lúc này đây, Chris đang tự hỏi bạn trai quý hóa của anh bị cái qué gì vậy và Sebastian không thể đáp lại vì từ lúc thức giấc cậu cũng tự hỏi mình câu tương tự.

“Được rồi, rồi.” Chris đơn thuần nói. “Chúng ta không cần đi đâu hết, ở nhà cũng được.”

Sebastian thả lỏng dần, vô cùng cảm kích. Cơn lười nhác trào dâng, cậu nằm lại giường, quần còn chưa thèm kéo khóa, áo còn chưa buồn cài khuy và cậu vẫn chưa xỏ đôi tất Chris để trên giường cho mình. Cậu vùi mặt vào lòng bàn tay, thở hắt ra và lầm bầm “cảm ơn anh”.

Cậu không nói gì, chỉ nhìn Chris đứng dậy, cởi áo khoác ngoài ra, đá giày sang một bên, cởi khuy tay áo và tháo cà vạt. Cậu ti hí nhìn anh bằng một mắt vẫn hở ra ngoài chăn và với lấy điều khiển bật ti vi.

Sebastian quá mệt để đảo mắt đi nhìn nơi khác nhưng cậu thấy đầy đủ một Chris trong nhận thức, anh bước đến bên ghế và cởi quần ra. Anh vắt nó lên sau ghế, tháo tất và cuối cùng là chiếc sơ mi trắng. Khi quay về chỗ Sebastian, anh chỉ mặc độc boxer. Rồi thì chẳng nói chẳng rằng, anh túm lấy ống quần Sebastian và kéo tuột nó khỏi chân cậu.

Cậu đỡ anh một chút, Sebastian gạt sự thờ ơ qua một bên trong giây lát và nhấc hông lên để giúp anh. Tình trạng ngủ đông không khiến cậu ngừng cảm giác những ngón tay dài của Chris bừng cháy trên khuôn ngực cậu để cởi chiếc áo. Và một lần nữa, bởi Chris xứng đáng có được sự giúp đỡ dù cho Sebastian đang cảm thấy cùng cực mệt mỏi, cậu vẫn ngồi dậy để kéo chiếc áo tôi-chẳng-muốn-mặc-tí-nào ra khỏi tay. Chris không bình luận gì về việc hành động đó ngốn thời gian gấp đôi thường lệ.

Cảm giác như Chris đang phải chăm sóc một em bé vậy, nhưng Chris không hề than thở, ít nhất không to tiếng, và anh cũng là một diễn viên cực kỳ tài năng nữa nên giấu nhẹm sự khó chịu trước màn thiếu hụt năng lượng của Sebastian cũng chẳng khó khăn lắm. Cơn run rẩy sượt qua và mọi nỗ lực chấm dứt. Sebastian nằm phịch xuống cuộn tròn trong chăn. Chris đã nằm trước làm ấm đệm và chuyện đó phóng thanh một sự thật to đùng rằng Sebastian mất quá nhiều thời gian để di chuyển trong cực ly vài mét.

Chris tiếp sức cho cậu ngay khi cậu chui vào chăn. Anh kéo cậu lại gần, để cậu tựa lên ngực và vòng tay ôm lấy cậu, sắp lại tấm chăn quanh cơ thể cả hai. Một tay Chris xoa xoa sống lưng cậu trong khi tay kia đưa cậu điều khiển ti vi để Sebastian có thể lựa một chương trình ngu si nào đó. Một lần nữa, tương tự tất cả mọi chuyện trong hôm nay, Chris không hề chê bai chương trình Sebastian bật. Không càm ràm việc xem thêm một tập phim Friends khác kể cả khi chiều nay anh vừa phải chịu đựng chúng rồi. Cũng không phàn nàn khi Sebastian chỉ trích dẫn nửa câu thoại bởi vì cậu quá lười để trích dẫn nguyên câu.

  
_* * * *_

_**Ira** – Phẫn nộ._

_cơn giận dữ thù hằn thô bạo hoặc sự công phẫn: “Lời êm đáp nhẹ làm nguôi cơn giận; Lời xẳng lời xớm trêu thạnh nộ thêm.” (Kinh Cựu Ước 15:1)_

Chris đang nói chuyện, tán dóc với đám bạn trong khi Sebastian ra ngoài châm thuốc hút. Khi cậu quay lại, trông cậu có gì đó khang khác. Lúc cậu ngồi xuống,  cậu cứ cúi gằm, thu mình rúm ró, buông thõng vai, nhìn đi nơi khác.

Bất thường hơn nữa, mấy phút trước cậu còn cười lớn và rất vui vẻ. Chris tò mò không biết có phải cậu vừa nhận được một cuộc gọi hay gì đó không, nhỡ có chuyện gì xảy ra, và trong khi tất cả mọi người mải chuyện trò và lờ đi sự thất thường hay để ý tới tâm trạng biến đổi của Sebastian, Chris tiến đến bên cậu và thì thào thật ngọt ngào, hỏi cậu mọi chuyện có ổn không.

Ngoại trừ việc chẳng có gì ổn cả và anh không có chuẩn bị, không mong đợi câu trả lời Sebastian nói vào tai anh. Càng không ngờ lại phải thấy đôi mắt đỏ ứng, ướt đẫm nước khi Sebastian ngẩng đầu lên nhìn anh. Cũng không ngờ đến tiếng thút thít trong giọng nói của cậu khi cậu thú nhận những chuyện xảy ra.

Chris không hề ngờ mình sẽ gặp phải một màn kỳ thị đồng tính tối hôm nay. Không ngờ nó chỉ tốn một giây để tâm trạng anh xấu dần đi, chuyển từ vui vẻ sang cáu tiết rồi phẫn nộ. Không ngờ mình sẽ nhắm ngay đến bên mục tiêu đang tựa vào quầy bar khi Sebastian trỏ vào kẻ đã 'làm phiền' cậu.

Điều tồi tệ nhất chính là Sebastian đã trưởng thành và cậu hoàn toàn có thể tự chăm sóc mình. Cậu không cần Chris đóng vai Hoàng tử cưỡi bạch mã đến giải cứu cậu. Cậu đến mức độ như thế này, quá ngỡ ngàng để kêu gã kia biến mẹ mày đi thì có nghĩa là hắn phải thực sự nặng lời lắm.

Và đó, đó là điều Chris không thể cho qua được, không thể khi mà Sebastian đang vừa nấc nghẹn vừa đưa tay quệt nước mắt. Từng đợt sóng giận dữ sôi sục bên trong anh, tim anh đánh trống thùm thụp trong ngực và từng đốt xương sườn nặng trĩu.

Mở rộng cánh tay chào đón địa ngục sâu thẳm, đôi mắt anh trở nên hiểm độc, cảm nhận cơn giận lan tràn qua từng thớ thịt, Chris căng cứng. Đôi bàn tay rắn rỏi nắm thành quyền, lăm lăm tung những cú đấm. Thân nhiệt như sôi lên. Sự giận dữ lan tỏa, và nếu ai cần một lời cảnh báo cấm lại gần, họ nên nhìn vào khuôn mặt anh bởi cơn giông tố đang xoáy trào nơi tròng mắt xanh biếc ấy.

Cơn phẫn nộ nguyên thủy dẫn anh về phía quầy bar, khiến anh túm lấy cổ áo tên khốn mà mọi suy nghĩ hiện tại của anh đang nhắm tới. Nếu không phải cảm xúc đang dẫn lối cho anh ta, bạn sẽ nghĩ anh ta là một con rô-bốt được lập trình để hủy diệt, giết chóc, tàn sát, đá phăng kẻ xấu số nào đó khỏi địa cầu.

Những hơi thở giật cục và nặng nề thoát ra từ hai cánh mũi, chẳng khác gì con chiến mã mà Thần Chết sẽ cưỡi. Anh đẩy cái gã kia vào quầy và mất kiểm soát.

Anh có thể nghe tiếng xì xào quanh mình, nghe giọng ai đó – _Scarlett_?- bảo anh, yêu cầu, khẩn khoản xin anh dừng lại. Anh có thể nghe từng lời từng lời của đám đông nhưng chỉ tiếng nức nở của Sebastian mới vang vọng mãi trong tâm trí anh và thế là đủ để anh tung một cú đấm thật mạnh, biết đích xác nơi những đốt ngón tay có thể gây tổn hại nhiều nhất.

Anh có thể thấy mọi thứ xung quanh, những chiếc di động giơ lên ghi hình tất cả nhưng chẳng hề chi, suy nghĩ tắc nghẹn, lần nữa chỉ thấy mỗi đôi mắt ngập nước của Sebastian và anh tung thêm vài cú đấm bạo lực nữa.

Tràn đầy sức mạnh, gần như tàn bạo và dã man, bởi anh hoàn toàn buông lơi và cái gã kia ý thức được điều này, thậm chí gã còn chẳng đánh trả được chút nào.

Đầu tiên là hai cánh tay, rồi bốn, rồi sáu. Sáu cánh tay xông vào giữ anh, chặn anh lại, không cho anh tiếp tục gây gổ.

Ba người đàn ông kẹp chặt anh và đe dọa sự trả thù của anh. Không dễ dàng để giữ một người có thân hình như anh, nhưng Chris chẳng nhân nhượng gì với họ lúc này. Nhân lúc họ nới lỏng ra vì bị lừa nghĩ anh đã bình tĩnh trở lại, anh nhảy vào gã kia lần nữa. Đôi tay anh đau rát vì những cú đấm nhưng anh cứ đấm liên hồi. Anh chịu đựng được cơn đau. Nhưng điều anh không chịu đựng được chính là có kẻ nào đó làm bạn trai anh khóc.

Phẫn nộ dường như không muốn lắng đi, tệ hơn, có vẻ nó đang nhân đôi lên theo mỗi cú đấm anh tung.

Và giờ số cánh tay quấn quanh anh là không đếm được nữa, anh không thể, không thèm đếm. Bởi lẽ ngay khi anh liếc mắt nhìn sang phải để tránh khuỷu tay người đứng sau, anh thấy Sebastian, và anh ngừng lại. Anh dịu xuống. Ngay lập tức.


End file.
